If your up for it then I'm game!
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: FFX-2 CROSSOVER The violent blond and the gaming addict set out to clear the names of four people. Did I mention they were angsty, schizophrenic, naive and an alcoholic ? I'm sure Mello would be able to cope...right? Surely more chocolate will be needed!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross-over (celebrates) of Death Note and Final Fantasy X-2. I must say that I am keeping the attitudes of the people from Final Fantasy X-2 as they are in my stories. Although you really don't need to read any of my other stories to get what is going on. But if you want to go on ahead by all means **

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now...Not that I know if it will be good or not. But hey! I should give it ago. That's why I would appreciate reviews! To know if you like it or not.**

**I must say my love for my Dark Tidus rivals that of even my love for Matt and Mello.**

**If your just a Matt and Mello fan than it's alright! Read it its good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the owners of Final Fantasy and Death Note would sue my ass!**

**xxxx**

Mello sighed and closed the lid of his laptop; leaving the living room he was sitting now in complete darkness; as the only light he was getting was the glow from the laptop. He was sick of this! Him and Matt were currently on the look out for mass murders killing people in unimaginable ways; it was their responsibility to catch them, apparently, as Near had told them. And their twelve hour research a day, for the past two weeks has given them...Nothing. Nothing at all! Mello tutted and got up of the sofa, feeling his way towards the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door to see Matt lying on the kitchen counter. Sleeping. Mello slammed the door hard behind him and Matt jumped up

"I'm awake!" he yelped, Mello shook his head.

"I'm sure you were...Have you got anything yet?" Mello asked his redheaded friend. Matt shook his head

"Nope nothing"

"Same"

"..."

Matt collapsed into the kitchen chair and placed his feet on the kitchen table; Mello looked at him, then decided not to tell him off this time for putting his feet on the kitchen table. He was far too tired to shout. Mello pulled out the other chair and sat on it, he lay his head on the table and closed his eyes. In a couple of minutes Mello was fast asleep.

Matt sighed as he looked over at his sleeping companion; well I guess it was better to let him sleep poor Mello was up mostly every night with the never ending phone calls, at least Mello was nice enough to let Matt get some sleep. Matt got up and walked into the living room, turning on the light while he entered. He could never understand how Mello could sit in the dark. Matt walked over and grabbed Mello's laptop which was sitting on the coffee table and flipped it open.

Matt was currently looking threw all the newspaper articles and magazines that he could find. Damn! Nothing interesting...Wait a second! Matt clicked on a new link which opened a new browser. It was a photo of four people. About his and Mello's age it seems; two boys and two girls. All under suspicion of being the murderers! He found something! Matt stood up, letting the laptop fall onto the ground; Something he will pay for later and ran towards the kitchen door.

Matt ran into the kitchen and ran over to Mello who was still sleeping soundly on the kitchen table, Matt hesitated for a second before grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him awake.

"Mello." he said. Nothing the blond boy was still fast asleep.

"Mello!" Matt said again shaking him a little more roughly than before.

Mello stirred and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Matt grinning at him he groaned and swatted him away, closing his eyes again.

"Oh what do you want!" He complained his eyes still closed. Matt simply grinned at him.

"I found some suspects!" Mello's eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"What!" He declared excitidly "You serious?!"

**xxxx**

Mello grabbed the laptop, which was lying on the floor thanks to Matt, and opened it. The web page that Matt was looking at was still up. Mello looked at the picture of the four people and then he looked back at Matt; four people, they looked ordinary enough could they really be the murderers? Matt was standing behind the settee looking down at his blond companion. Mello grinned up at him.

"We've found them!" Mello declared, he grinned and clapped his hands together; Mello got up of the sofa and skipped towards the kitchen. The reason for this very un-Mello like behaviour was easy, He could go back to eating chocolate and watching Matt play video games in peace! He hated the never ending phone calls from Near and L asking if he, or Matt have gotten anything yet. Mello grabbed the chocolate bar from the counter the realised something. Why was Matt not in here celebrating with him and attempting to invade his personal space?

Mello turned around and peeked back into the living room. Matt was standing staring at the picture of the four people on the website; he seemed upset about something? Mello walked into the living room two chocolate bars in hand. He walked up behind Matt and placed a chocolate bar in front of the red heads face. Matt took it with a nod.

"What's wrong with you?" Mello asked, taking a bite of the delicious chocolate which he has been waiting for so long for. Matt sighed and turned around to face his friend.

"I think they're innocent Mello." Matt said in a sad tone of voice that made Mello ALMOST want to drop his chocolate and run over to hug the sad looking boy. Almost.

Mello sighed and shot a glance at the computer screen, the same picture was still being displayed. Mello squinted at some of the writing that was written at the bottom.

"It says that they are under suspicion it doesn't say that they are guilty."

"And that means?"

"They wont be under police custody yet." Mello said turning around to face Matt, "So we can say we work under L, and they can be put under our care."

"Yeah!" Matt exclaimed, he spun around and skipped towards Mello; he grabbed Mello's waist and pulled him into a hug.

"So we help them out?" he asked; a hopeful glint was seen in his eyes. Mello sighed. It wasn't their job to help people under suspicion unless instructed by L. But if Matt wanted to help them then... Mello took another bite out of his chocolate bar and walked towards the computer screen. He bent over and peered at the names written underneath the photograph.

"Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Gippal." Mello read aloud frowning, he looked up at Matt; who was leaning over Mello. Matt stood up and grinned at Mello, he nodded his head as if to say "Can we?"

Mello sighed, biting into his chocolate bar once more, "Fine. So how do we contact them?"

**xxxx**

**That's It so far. I'll introduce the Final Fantasy guys in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm attempting to manage three fan fictions at once. Of course Stuck is my main one and I should have the next chapter of that up very very soon!**

**I shall say thank you to Vicky aka DemonsCanLove; she is an inspiration. For people who bother to read these she is my BFF!! (dripping sarcasm) and is mostly mentioned in every FF chapter. She will be mentioned here too, feel privileged.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters If I did that would be awesome!**

**TO PEOPLE WHO CANT READ!! I AM ****DEMONSCANTLOVE**** CANT! NOT CAN! CANT! IT SEVERELY PISSES ME OFF WHEN USE GET US MIXED UP!**

**Demons****Can****Love is my best mate Vicky**

**Yes we have the ****same name**

**No! we are ****not**** the same person**

**Glad we cleared that up**

**If I hear about it again I am shooting someone**

**xxxx**

Tidus sighed and threw the half smoked cigarette down on the wet pavement; he turned to his three companions. Rikku, his sister. Yuna, his lover and Gippal his best friend. He gave them a quick nod. Rikku sighed

"Were going in there?" she asked looking at the run down hotel "It's disgusting!"

"Your disgusting" Tidus spat back.

"Oh very funny" Rikku repiled rolling her eyes.

"Stop it you two please!" Yuna said folding her arms.

Gippal sat on the floor; Rikku looked down at him and then tried to pull him back up,

"Gippal sweetie get up, its wet on the floor!"

"Never!" he replied giggling. Rikku sighed.

Tidus checked his watch, "Right come on it's getting late we should get inside"

He grabbed Yuna's hand and the couple ran inside. Leaving Rikku with a very stubborn Gippal, she looked at him; he was currently rolling around on the wet pavement

"Come on there's cookies inside" she told the childish boy. Gippal shot off towards the hotel without a word to her, leaving her outside in the cold and alone. Rikku sighed for what must of been the fifth time in the past five minutes and walked in the direction of the hotel.

When she got in she saw that no one had asked for a room yet. Tidus was probably expecting her to do it. Rikku glanced at Gippal and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I have a room please?" she asked; the man at the front desk looked at them all, soaked and completely exhausted. He muttered something under his breath and started looking up something on the computer.

"Ah yes" he finally said, "There is a room available, would you like to pay now or in the morning."

"Morning." Tidus replied Yuna shot him a glance, he merely looked at her before turning back to the man. Who stood there looking puzzled.

"Something wrong?" Tidus said, his voice seemed threatening. The man gulped and handed them the room key without another word.

Gippal skipped towards the lift he was always in cheerful, happy mood Tidus could swear that he probably has no ideas why they are staying here, not that he's going to tell him, Rikku followed close behind Gippal. Tidus stopped and grabbed onto Yuna, she gasped slightly; Tidus pushed her into the nearest wall as gently as he could.

"Come on put on a brave face for gods sake." He said to her, to him it was being comforting. To everyone else it was being a dick. Yuna shot a glare at him

"This isn't easy for me you know! Being blammed for killing someone.." She was cut off by Tidus covering her mouth.

"Shhh don't say that!" Tidus glanced at the man on the front desk. when he realised that he didn't hear anything; or at least pretended that he didn't. Tidus let Yuna go. She pushed him out of the way and strode over towards the elevator. In an obvious bad mood. Tidus sighed. He hated when Yuna didn't talk to him.

"Button!" He heard Gippal yell. Tidus sighed, Gippal had some sort of...Well no that's not how you would say it...Lets just say that he is actually clinically insane and with a person like him around Tidus didn't really blame the police for suspecting them. Tidus took one more glance at the man at the front desk before heading towards the lift.

**xxxx**

Mello sighed and grabbed the cigarette out of Matt's mouth and threw it on the pavement. Matt turned around and huffed at Mello; he was always stealing his cigarettes and throwing them on the ground. Matt knew it was just for spite, it was! If he did that to Mello's chocolate then he would be shot there and then by the outrageously moody blond. Mello turned around to glare at him. Matt gulped Mello didn't read his thoughts did he?!

"Their over there right?" he said pointing to a run down looking hotel. Matt looked up at nodded. As the both were standing in a shelter Matt sat down on a bit of dry ground and pulled out his laptop. He started searching and hacking through the hotels files.

"Yeah" he said as he checked the list of vacant people. "Four people, two girls, two guys, ordered one room. That's them!" he declared happily shutting the laptop and grinning up at Mello. Mello nodded down at him. He then checked his watch and glanced over at the hotel.

"You ready Matt?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both boys ran in the direction of the hotel. Mello went in threw the front and Matt went in threw the back way.

**xxxx**

The phone on the table side rang; Tidus jumped slightly when he heard the loud ringing sound he turned around to glare at it. Looking around to see everyone else sleeping, Tidus decided to answer it.

Hey! If it was the police then all they have to do is run...Not very practical or smart. But mind you there was nothing else they could really do; with Gippal's mental state they almost always draw attention to themselves. And if it was just the hotel asking them if they needed anything; Tidus would just tell them to fuck off and die.

Tidus picked up the phone and put it to his ear, but before he could say "hello" the voice on the other line spoke first.

"Is this Tidus?" the voice asked. It was synthetic; Tidus frowned slightly, the police wouldn't use a synthetic voice, they wouldn't need too...Was it the real killer?

"What of it?" Tidus replied coolly.

"Tidus. I am L."

Tidus almost dropped the phone. L was the greatest detective in the world. No! In history; he was so good that Tidus himself almost admired him.

"I have contacted you because I am aware of the current situation you and your friends are in." L began to say not even bothering to wait for a reply from introducing himself. Tidus clicked his tongue, How did L know that they were staying at this hotel? L must be as good as people say he is. Tidus lay down on his bed and glanced over at Yuna.

"That's very nice and all" Tidus began, "But why contact us? Do you suspect us too, hm Mr L?" Tidus asked, his tone was a mixture of bitterness and sarcasm.

"No." L said, obviously unfazed by Tidus's tone. "Quite the opposite, I believe that use are innocent, that I am seventy percent certain. But that will not be enough to clear your name, I plan to catch the real killer and bring him to justice."

"So you wanted us to bloody lay low until you catch this person?" Tidus asked

"That was my first intention" L explained "But I am certain that two of my heirs will attempt to get involved and help you."

"Help us?"

"Yes"

"..."

Why would two strangers want to help four suspected murderers? It made no sense.

"They will contact you soon."

"Okay."

"Tell them something from me?" L asked, Tidus was taken aback by this sudden request but agreed to it anyway.

"Tell them to contact me as soon as they can."

"Um okay..." The line went blank and Tidus set the phone down and sighed. Oh this will be good!

**xxxx**

"Interesting." Rikku said sighing slightly, "But hey! At least we have people on our side!" Rikku yawned and lay down on the settee, Tidus glared at her.

"Move." He demanded, Rikku grinned and stuck her tongue out at him

"Nope!"

"Oh go get drunk!" Tidus yelled, Yuna sighed. Those two were always bickering at each other, she looked over at Gippal who was attempting to open the fridge; of course he didn't know that it actually opened the other way.

"Open!" He yelled attacking the fridge by running head first into it. Yuna sighed

"I'm surrounded by crazy people" she muttered, Yuna walked over and opened the fridge. Gippal looked up at her as if she had just performed a miracle.

"Yuna your amazing!" Yuna blushed at the comment

"Oh well thank you!"

"That's enough talking!" Tidus said grabbing Yuna by the waist and pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away grinning

"Your not jealous are you?"

"Hell no!"

The doorbell rang. The four looked each each other before the three sane people could make a decision on what to do; Gippal ran towards the door.

"I'll get it" he sang, before Gippal could open it the door was kicked down and two people walked in. They were two guys. One was blond and was carrying a gun and a chocolate bar? he seemed to have a leather fetish as he was dressed from head to toe in it. The other was a red head, he seemed normal enough except for the orange goggles he had on his head, he was wearing a black and white stripy shirt and jeans...Jeans with stripes going horizontal? The red head was hiding behind the blond slightly. The blond cleared his throat and walked into the room.

"Your Tidus I'm guessing" he said walking up to Tidus swinging his gun, Tidus frowned. This guy was so cocky. The blond smiled at him

"I'm Mello and this" he said pointing at the red head "Is Matt."

"Your L's successors or heirs or whatever aren't you?" Rikku asked. Mello turned around to stare at her, surprised.

"How did you know that?" Matt asked

"Boots!" Gippal yelled pointing at Mello's boots. Mello gave him the weirdest look in the world; as if he was dancing around naked and throwing things at people. One of Mellos nightmares from visting the zoo with Matt that one time, maybe this guy was the same guy!

"He's a little strange" Tidus said patting Gippal on the head, "Oh L contacted us, That's how we know. He told me to tell use to contact him as soon as possible."

Mello swore under his breath. Damn! So L already knew that they were planning to do something. Mello looked at the people, they all seemed normal enough; except for that Gippal person he needs to be locked up in a padded cell. Or shot. Matt ran over and grabbed Mello's arm this took Mello by surprise and he jumped a little.

"The ride is nearly here!" Matt announced, Mello slapped his forehead how could he forget! He turned to face the four.

"Okay here's the plan! Me and Matt are gonna help use clear your name. But first we need use out of this town so we don't have police hot on our tail all the time. After that me and Matt will arrange all of us to meet with L and he'll decide the best plan from their on."

"That's pretty impressive" said Tidus "Seeing as you made it up on the spot."

Mello grinned, "I'm amazing that way. Now come on lets get your stuff ready!"

Gippal pushed past Mello to get to his suitcase. Rikku went with him to help him pack. All Mello and Matt saw from the bedroom was random very colourful clothes being thrown out into the room they were standing; the girl Yuna was currently making tea for everyone, that was, until she slipped and fell spilling all the sugar onto the floor. The insane man Gippal came running out and started throwing the sugar up in the air and trying to catch it.

"..."

Matt stood there stunned by the scene that was in front of him.

Mello's eye twitched, there was no way that he just agreed to help these people!

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you all get the gist of it so far good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**xxxx**

Mello sighed as he tossed and turned in his and Matt's bed. The gang had decided to stop of at a hotel. A different hotel. And had to get a small room so Matt and Mello ended up sharing a bed. Well they managed to get the only bed as Gippal wanted to sleep out on the balcony and Tidus and Yuna got the fold up bed in the living room. Rikku; bless her soul was probably forced to sleep outside with Gippal. It's not that Mello minded sharing a bed with Matt; he just didn't like Tidus calling him gay constantly. So what! Mello groaned and sat up looking out the window to see all the other buildings. Night time sure was pretty sometimes the crowded streets at day became so quite and empty at night, except for the usual drunk staggering down the street singing some god awful tune out of key. Mello turned around to see Matt moaning and rolling around slightly.

"Mello" he moaned opening his eyes and rolling over onto the blond's lap, "Can you not sleep either?"

"Clearly" Mello replied turning away from the gamer. Matt sat up and folded his arms at the chocolate lover.

"No need to get so snappy at me Miheal!" Mello covered the red heads mouth so quickly it was as if he was magnetised to him and lay down on top of the red head.

"Don't say my real name!" The blond warned his face dangerously close to the red head's. Suddenly the door opened at Rikku came storming in, in her nightdress she looked ready to complain about something but then saw Mello lying on top of Matt with his face close to his. She stopped dead in her tracks looking at the scene in front of her and then whistled. Mello glanced up at her with a look to kill and Matt quickly pushed Mello away. Unfortunately causing Mello to fall off the bed.

"I'm I interrupting anything here boys?" she teased, Mello jumped up off the floor. While Matt pulled the covers around him more and rolled over huffing.

"No!" he yelled flicking his blond hair and putting his hands on his hips. Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes also putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay whatever.."

"..What do you want?!" Mello demanded interrupting her this made Rikku grin even more.

"Oh getting angry are we." Mello growled and ran over towards the blonde girl and grabbed her by the throat and banged her against the wall. Before she even had a chance to react to the situation.

"Don't mess with me kid." He warned. Rikku's eyes opened in surprise at the blond's sudden aggression towards her. Matt yelped and jumped of the bed once he saw what was going on and tackled his homicidal companion to the ground. Rikku fell to her knees still in shock at what had just happened. She watched as Matt got up and pulled Mello to his feet; he then raised a hand and slapped the blond in the face. Rikku sat there gob smacked, was it such a good idea to slap a person who was trying to kill another person? Apparently it worked. Mello just glared at the red head before storming out of the room swearing random swear words and kicking objects in his way. Rikku got up of the ground and turned towards Matt.

"What the hell is his problem?!" She demanded. Matt sighed and turned towards the girl. Well it wasn't her fault really. She didn't know how defensive Mello got...About most things in the world.

"Mello is very defensive when it comes to us." Matt stated waving his arms in the air as if he was swatting away a fly, Rikku swallowed hard trying to stop herself from crying.

"Well that tells you something doesn't it!" She half cried. Matt laughed and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He normally doesn't like new people, but I'm sure he will warm up to use eventually."

Rikku smiled at the boy, "I'm gonna make him like me!" she declared, Matt laughed again

"Good luck with that!" He said before jumping back into bed and leaving Rikku to walk out of the room. She will get Mello to like her! After all she was decent enough to like him!

**xxxx**

Mello tutted and groaned and swore as he helped carry Rikku's suitcase to the mini-van that they had rented. Rikku followed closely behind him smirking slightly at the blond and giggling every now and then trying to get his attention. Once outside the hotel Mello threw Rikku's suitcases to the ground not caring really where they landed. He turned around to face her a scowl etched on his face.

"What do you want!" He demanded, Rikku just looked up at him innocently; she started to tilt her head in a questioning way.

"Hmm?" Mello sighed and grabbed her suitcase again. He glowered down at it as though it was the one that was giggling at him.

"I don't see how you couldn't do this Rikku." He said Rikku smiled

"I want to see you do it." she stated smiling at the blond. Mello shook his head and muttered to himself about how much he hated other people. Rikku looked up and gasped pointing up at something. Mello turned around to see Gippal attempting to climb onto another balcony. Of course this balcony was two metres apart. Rikku squealed and ran upstairs to try and help Gippal; like she would get there on time anyway. Leaving Mello standing there with her luggage and expect him to do it all by himself. Melo groaned and put his hands onto his pockets for the keys. Nothing. He suddenly remembered that he gave they keys to the girl who was currently running up ten sets of stairs.

"Hey!" Mello called after her, "You have the keys!"

Mello swore and ran after Rikku, leaping up the stairs as it was faster, once he hit the fifth floor he ran into Tidus on the stairway, who was currently carrying Yuna's luggage down the stairs. Mello collided with Tidus so both of them went crashing into a nearest wall. Tidus landed on top of Yuna's suitcase while Mello landed right beside it.

"Mello what the hell!" Tidus said grabbing the leather wearing blond by his hair, Mello kicked at him in order to get the sociopath off him and to stop him from yanking out his beautiful hair.

"Rikku ran off with the keys because Gippal is trying to kill himself!" Mello had managed to get out. Tidus put his hands on his face and groaned. Gippal and Rikku were always doing something to irritate him. Mello managed to get to his feet. Closely followed by an angry Tidus and both of them ran up the stairs to the room.

When they burst in they saw Rikku lying on the bed gasping for breath and Gippal giggling beside her. Both Matt and Yuna were staring at the two with a worried expression on their face. Tidus walked over towards his exhausted sister and held out his hand.

"Keys?!" He demanded, Rikku grinned up at him

"What's the magic word Tidus?" She teased.

"Hospital" he snarled, Rikku gulped and reached in her pocket for the keys to the mini-van and handed them to Tidus, who hit her on the shoulder and stormed out. Yuna followed telling Mello that her and Tidus will handle the suitcases. Mello groaned and lay down beside Rikku. Gippal instantly snuggled up to her and shot Mello a dirty look. Matt groaned and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to get a shower" He informed the room. Most of them groaned or mumbled to show that they had heard him.

**xxxx**

Matt turned on the shower and played about with the water for a little while to get it to the right temperature. Once he was satisfied he started to undress, taking his his goggles and his top he started to wonder how the feeling of the water would feel. After her was done undressing he was about to get into the shower when the door flew of his hinges and Gippal came running in.

"Bunny!" He screamed lunging himself at a poor defenseless Matt. Matt yelped as the strange man started to pat him on the head. Completely oblivious to the fact that poor Matt was naked; or that he just didn't actually care. Both Rikku and Mello ran into the bathroom, Rikku grabbed Gippal and pulled him of Matt while Mello grabbed a towel and gave it to Matt to cover himself. Matt grabbed the towel and clumsily tied it around his waist he turned around to face Rikku and the crazy man.

"What the hell!" Matt and Mello yelled, Rikku looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry but he is actually insane." Mello scoffed. He was starting to wonder if these guys where really innocent after all. He was sure that this Gippal could actually kill people on his own.

"Right!" Mello said: "Get out!"

Rikku grabbed Gippal by the shoulders and led him out of the room. Mello turned around to Matt who was staring at him an odd expression on his face.

"What's that look for?" Mello asked, Matt sighed and dropped his towel getting into the shower ignoring Mello's expression and apparently his presence. Mello stood their confused before he heard Matt say:

"Mello they are innocent. L said."

"Okay okay! I get it Mail!"

"Using my real name hmm?" Matt teased

"Well you used mine!"

"Indeed"

"Don't get naked in front of me again. I'm scared now."

"I bet."

**xxxx**

Once all the luggage was packed and into the hired mini-van Mello turned to face the group.

"Okay. Me and Matt were told to take you to Wammy's house."

A mixture of expressions was shown on every ones face. Tidus looked disgusted at the mention of it, Yuna looked excited, Rikku looked quite the same as Tidus but with a hint of excitement as well and Gippal...He looked beyond happiness

"Jam!"

"Wammy's is not jam" Mello replied, Matt laughed and Mello sighed. Three hours in a mini van with these people. It's a god thing L took his gun of him.

**xxxx**

**This chapters short I know but the next chapter will be longer. Think of this was as a filler as I really can't wait to write the next one!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bitch **

**xxxx**

Mello felt like banging his head against the steering wheel numerous times. God were these people irritating; On a scale of one to ten they would of broken it. He shot a quick glance in the rear view mirror to see: Gippal attempting to throw himself out of the car window, for reasons unknown to Mello. Rikku was attempting to stop him but she was also complaining about her lack of makeup today. Tidus was just sighing and tutting like the annoying dick that he was and Yuna was sleeping soundly, this annoyed Mello the most. How could she sleep in a car like this? Matt was beside Mello but he was just simply playing a game like he usually does.

Mello spotted a gas station up ahead, he shot a quick glance at how much fuel the van had, and yup they needed gas. Turning into the gas station and turning off the engine; he turned to the inhabitants of the vehicle

"Now behave yourself in here alright? don't attract to much attention to yourself"

Tidus sighed and folded his arms rolling his eyes, "I'm older than you Mello kid" Mello glared at him

"Shut up!"

"Wanna make me?!"

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Matt yelled; he was obviously frustrated at losing again, he just can't seem to get the hang on this game.

"I like lolly pops!" Gippal screamed and then startled to giggle like an idiot, Mello glared at the idiot of a man,

"You are such a freak!" Mello yelled

"Not a big a freak as you Matt lover!" Rikku teased back. Mello gave her a look that would of killed anyone if looks could actually kill.

"Get out of the car now!" he yelled, Gippal jumped through the windshield, Rikku screamed and Tidus laughed quite hysterically. Yuna woke up startled

"What happened!" She said looking around, her eyes falling on the broken windshield, she tilted her head slightly,

"Gippal jumped through it." Tidus started grabbing her waist and pulling her out of the car, Rikku jumped out after them an proceeded to go and check to see if Gippal was okay. Who was rolling about the ground in a fit of laughter, Matt tilted his head out of the window to check on him too.

"He's fine." Matt told Mello, Mello growled

"No he isn't. Look at this damage!" Mello said touching the windscreen of the van, Matt laughed.

"Lighten up baby!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay baby."

Mello banged his head on the steering wheel repeatedly.

**xxxx**

Rikku and Matt were inside looking around the store for food that they may need, while passing the toiletries section. Matt lifted a packet of sanitary towels and threw it into the shopping trolley. Rikku, who was carting the trolley stopped and looked at him.

"What the hell do you need those for?" Matt turned around and looked at her innocently

"Huh? I Got them for you and Yuna of course." He said in a sweet tone of voice that would make most girls swoon. Rikku sighed

"I use tampons Matt."

"..."

"Bless you?"

Rikku stared at him, "Bless me?" she repeated

"Yes bless you."

"..."

"Tampons are like pads Matt!" Rikku exclaimed, suddenly Mello came striding ever towards them, his arms full of chocolate. He walked over and dumped it in the trolley. Rikku looked at him stunned; he didn't possibly think that they could afford all that chocolate did he? Mello looked at her and shot a glare. Matt put his arms around Mello and whispered something into the blond's ear. Mello turned very, very! Red. Rikku looked at the two wondering if she should stand there or just walk away and leave them umm to it.

"Matt just ask me what are tampons." Mello stated, as he saw the look on Rikku's face. Rikku sighed and started to laugh quite hysterically for something that wasn't even a joke to begin with. Both boys stood back and standed to walk away from the blonde girl. Rikku looked up to see the red head and the blond walk away from her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed running to catch up with them.

**xxxx**

"I want to eat it!" Gippal screamed in Mello's ear. Mello tutted and pushed the man of the counter he was sitting on. Rikku gasped and ran to help him up. Matt just slapped his hand onto his forehead. Seriously Mello needed to chill!

"You pushed me!" Gippal yelled at Rikku; both Mello and Matt snickered at the poor girl, she turned around to glare at them before turning back to Gippal. When she turned back to face the insane man he shoved a banana in front of her.

"You cheated on me!" He declared, both Matt and Mello gave each other an "Oh really?" look and turned to look at Rikku, who sighed.

"I didn't!" She declared, slightly annoyed. She turned to look over at Matt and Mello who where looking at her with a "What the hell?!" expression dawned on their faces. Rikku sighed

"He thinks I cheated on him with...A banana." She explained. Matt just looked at her while Mello burst into a fit of laughter; Matt grabbed onto him so the blond didn't fall to the ground and roll around.

"Oh Rikku! You fruit fetish girl you!" Mello teased flashing her a wink; Rikku blushed furiously, how dare he! By now Gippal had lost interest as was running around somewhere. Mello was still laughing as they reached the counter.

Matt went to the counter and started to empty all the contents onto the counter in front of him; Gippal thought that it would be great fun to pop up again and to take the things placed on the counter and set them back into the trolley which Matt wasn't watching.

"Why is this trolley never emptying itself!" Matt yelled in annoyance and frustration. Mello looked up and sighed putting his hands on his hips.

"Because Gippal there keeps putting them back in" Matt turned around to look at Gippal.

"Gippal!" He scolded "Get down!" Gippal sulked and jumped of the counter and decided to lie down in the middle of the aisle.

"There!" said the saleswoman, after which must of been twenty minutes: "That would be three hundred please." Rikku almost dropped dead. Three hundred?! That must of been Mello's chocolate; as the boy seemed to take a fancy to the most expensive one. Matt sighed and reached into his wallet.

"Oh! And a ten pack please. Any kind." The woman turned around and grabbed a ten pack of the most expensive cigarettes the store had. Mello's eye twitched, the bitch did it on purpose!

"Okay then that's three hundred and thirty." She said

"Thirty!?" Mello bellowed, "Your ass! I'll give you thirty for the whole lot you bastard!" Suddenly Matt just ran away from the scene.

"..."

Mello looked at where he had went then turned back to the woman:

"What's the matter carpet muncher? Dyke got your fucking tounge!" He screamed at the woman.

Rikku could of died in embarrassment. Everywhere she went people had to cause a scene. Gippal was currently screaming and clinging to some random woman's leg and Matt was currently trying to wrestle someone to get their new and improve Nintendo DSI and of course Mello thought he would complain about how much his over-priced expensive chocolate cost. She could see Tidus causing a scene outside, he was filling the car what the hell could he have done!

"I'll call the police on you sir!" The woman exclaimed. Mello's eyes twitched.

"The police" He grabbed the woman by her blouse and pulled his gun out of his trousers and pointed it to her head, "I'm the police bitch!"

"Oh hell no!" Rikku exclaimed running over and placing her hands on the counter, Mello looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Listen love, here's fifty will that do?"

The woman; scared for her life. Agreed.

**xxxx**

Tidus looked over to see Rikku storm ahead of the group. Mello and Matt came afterwards, it looked like Matt got a new game console and Gippal came gliding into view a few seconds later, with a shopping trolley. Tidus raised his eyebrow.

"They let us keep it" Mello called over grinning. Matt grinned up from his new game.

"Woop!" Gippal let out a cry crashing the shopping trolley into the car. Then screaming at Rikku saying that she had done it.

Matt leaned into Mello and whispered, "So baby, think these people are dead on yet?" he teased.

Mello smiled over at Rikku, "Yeah they're okay" he hit Matt "And don't call me baby!"

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt and Mello's relationship is based on something i just CANT remeber what it was**

**Disclaimer: Hey Hey you you I dont own this**

**HA! That didn't rhyme in the least!**

**xxxx**

The screams came closer and closer. It was bloody four in the morning! How can Gippal still be screaming at this time in the morning! Mello shot up and glared at the darkness surrounding them. The gang currently where sleeping in the mini-van because Tidus had refused to drive anymore; apparently he can't sleep in a moving car, or so he told the rest of the world, the back seats folded into a bed so currently the six were trying to share. As Tidus was constantly complaining about needing sleep the gang were forced to stop and pull over. Mello saw a small forest to park the van in. Matt, Rikku , Gippal and all thought this would be a bad idea. Tidus told them to shut up and let him sleep.

Rikku groaned as the screams of the man lying beside her kept going on an on, sighing Rikku sat up and switched on the light; which produced a slew on moans and groans from everyone in the van.

"I'm blind!" Matt screamed attaching himself to Mello, who attempted to kick him away. Tidus just turned over Rikku thought that he might actually kill someone if he doesn't get any sleep soon. Mello rolled over and covered Gippal's mouth. Ahh sweet silence, Mello cringed as he felt Gippal lick his hand, put he din't pull away; Tidus would kill him so Mello just had to stick it.

"Shut up Gippal!" Mello hissed, Matt whacked him around the head causing the blond to turn around and glare at him.

"What was that for you dick!" Mello yelled, Rikku covered his mouth. Matt huffed, he felt left out, then he put his hand over her mouth and covered hers. Tidus sat up and looked over at the four covering each others mouths...Words couldn't explain the expression drawn on his face.

Mello pulled Rikku's hand away and turned to look at her.

"Why is he screaming?!" He demanded, both Tidus and Rikku shrugged. Mello sighed and turned to face the insane man. He removed his hand carefully, like you do when removing a band aid of a small child's cut. When Gippal didn't scream everyone let out a breath of relief. Rikku put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Tidus sighed and flicked his hair he turned around to wake up Yuna.

"Get up!" He demanded, Yuna just swatted at him, Mello raised his eyebrow:

"That's rather rude don't you think?" He asked Tidus, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. Tidus turned around and glared at him.

"So's your inability to look like one gender." Tidus shot back, Mello twitched Matt grabbed the back of him before he started something and ended getting the shit beat out of him by Tidus. Yuna sighed and tried to fix her hair, Mello looked at her

"Your hairs fine Yuna." Mello said smiling at her, Yuna smiled back and Tidus glared at him, a glare that would turn volcanoes to ice. Mello looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Relax Tidus I'm not trying to steal your woman." Tidus smirked at him,

"You wouldn't be able to Mello." Tidus's voice was filled with a hateful venom; Rikku tried to preoccupy herself with something else but was finding this rather difficult. Gippal was gnawing on the front chair, Yuna decided to lie down and turned around. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, to stop him from hitting Mello; Matt shot a glance at Tidus, he knew Tidus wouldn't go to hit Mello and if he did. Matt would protect him and get killed in the process.

"Oh you want a bet Ti-Ti" Mello said, a crazy look shone in his eyes. Tidus twitched, but then regained his composure he smirked at the leather wearing blond, his eyes trailed from the blondes face down to his waist and around to Matt's arms, Tidus raised his eyebrows.

"It seems you get a little broke back mountain action of your own sweetie." Tidus replied both Matt and Mello's mouth fell open.

"Mountain!" Gippal yelled attempting to jump out of the newly repaired windshield again, Rikku grabbed him and pulled him back before turning to Tidus:

"Shut it you!" Tidus rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." He mumbled jumping up and opening the mini-van door. He stepped outside and Gippal closely followed; Gippal didn't step as such as leap. Head first.

Rikku turned around to see Yuna pretending to sleep and the awkward air surrounding Matt and Mello. Rikku swallowed, this question has been annoying her for ages,

"Are use two guy together" As soon as it left her lips Rikku wished she hadn't said it. Matt looked at her his mouth slightly open but no real expression on his face and Mello just got up and stormed out of the mini-van. Rikku looked back at Matt.

"Look I didnt me.."

"Save it!" Matt snapped at her, as he got out to follow.

A few minutes passed and Rikku sighed, she stepped out of the mini-van too. As she stepped out she looked around for the red head and the blond maybe making out somewhere. But nothing, she turned to face her brother and her "boyfriend."

"Do you know where Matt and Mello went off to?" Rikku asked.

"Mello?!" Tidus asked, so exaggerated that it was as if he had never heard the name before, "No I don't believe I have dear sister! Oh wait!" Tidus got on his hands and knees and looked underneath the mini-van.

"Mello! Matt!" he called, "Are use two under there!?" A couple of moments later he got up again smirking like a dick. Rikku sighed; she was getting sick of him being so mean to her all the time.

"Tidus" Yuna called, "Come back! I'm all alone!" Tidus looked at Rikku and raised his eyebrow at her, she looked away disgusted. Tidus left and got back into the mini-van with Yuna and closed the door. Rikku looked over at Gippal; who was currently eating grass.

"I guess it's just you and me eh?" Gippal looked up at her and giggled.

**xxxx**

"Rikku!" Matt said running towards her. Rikku and Gippal were sitting outside the mini-van and had a little campfire going now, Matt had came running out of the nearby forest.

"Matt!" Rikku yelled getting up and placing her hands on the boys shoulders, "Don't go into those woods alone! Never do that! Murders live in there you know!" Matt eyes opened wide and tears started to fill them, Rikku swallowed, opps! She shouldn't of said that!

"Mello's in there probably! We have to go save him!" Matt said about to go sprinting off into the woods alone again but Rikku held him back. Gippal got up and titled his head at the two.

"Matt! Wait a minute me and Gippal will go with you!" Rikku really had no idea what she was saying; but if anything happened to the adorable leather wearing bad ass blond then Rikku would feel responsible, she had quite a soft spot for him after all.

A few minutes later the three were walking into the forest. Anything wrong with this picture? Rikku seemed to think so! If anyone could handle a murder she was sure it would be Mello; the guy wore leather for crying out loud and very tight leather as well, he also has a gun! Matt. Matt on the other hand was a different story! He was quite naive and always looked to Mello to help him through situations. Rikku was sure if she let Matt go off by himself he would get lost. And Mello would shoot her, it was that simple. Rikku rather liked her live and would like to live another day.

Gippal was skipping slightly ahead from the two Rikku turned to Matt, the question was still killing her.

"Matt?" She asked, Matt turned around and smiled at her. what a nice way to acknowledge someone! She was going to make Tidus and Mello take notes, "Um...well" Rikku suddenly felt uncomfortable saying it again, but she had to "What are you and Mello to eah other exactly?"

Matt looked away from her an up at the sky, thinking maybe? Or day dreaming? Reminiscing? Matt turned back to her:

"We are more than lovers" Rikku turned around to look at him, this was quite surprising coming from Matt. Did he know what that even meant. wait? Did she even get what it meant? Matt turned to her and laughed.

"Don't even try to get it" He joked smiling at her; Rikku genuinely smiled back. Suddenly Gippal ran away from the two further down the path they had been following.

"Gippal!" Rikku yelled running after him, Matt jumped a little and ran after Rikku.

Gippal stopped at a small cliff, causing Rikku to crash into him, Rikku managed to steady herself. Close one! Then Matt ran into the couple and sending the three of them flying of this small cliff. Rikku tumbled slightly and landed at the bottom fortunately crashing into Gippal, who was laughing hysterically screaming to do it again. Matt and his amazing skills had managed to balance himself so now he was currently walking down the small cliff.

"Use okay?" He asked looking over at the two lying on a heap on the ground, Rikku blew the bangs out of her hair.

"Oh yes! I'm great!" Matt started to laugh at the look on Rikku's face; Gippal, seeing Matt laugh, started to laugh hysterically.

"Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes, she got up and walked away a little. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her and pull her away from the others; the hands had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

**xxxx**

Rikku felt cloth warp around her mouth, someone had gagged her so she couldn't scream. It was too dark to see who the person was, she was assuming it was Mello and this was one of his weird hobbies. The person was currently dragging her away from Matt and Gippal. This was went Rikku started to panic; as she heard the calls of the name get fainter and fainter. Of course Rikku was kicking and attempting to scream and flailing her arms but to no avail. Mello really was crazy.

She felt herself being thrown against the trunk of a tree painfully; Rikku gasped as she felt him pull down her skirt and her pants. Shit! He reallt meant business didn't he. Rikku started to panic. Shit! Fuck! Crap! She felt his hands travel up her leg ans touch her, she let out a gasp. Suddenly she heard rustles of a nearby bush. Oh God! What if there's more sick people. It might be Matt and Gippal!

Rikku felt the guy enter her and she let out a scream of pain and anger. Mello was so dead! Suddenly a gun shot was heard and she felt the rapist fall over to the side and she heard him thud onto the ground. She fell against the trunk of the tree crying slightly.

A light shone on her, so Rikku could see. It was Mello?!

"Mello!" Mello just looked at her then glanced at the guy.

"There's rapists in these woods Rikku." He stated, Rikku looked at the guy then back at at Mello

"Oh really?" She said in the most sarcastic voice she could. Mello walked over and picked something up.

"Oh don't worry he was poking you with this" Mello threw a branch at her. Rikku cringed, that was so disgusting! And so was Mello's way of putting it.

"I thought it was you." Rikku said getting up and fixing herself. Mello looked at her and burst into a fit on uncontrollable laughter; he actually had to lean against a tree to keep his balance, Rikku didn't know if she should feel relieved or insulted.

"Mello!" Matt screamed running over and hugging his friend, Mello still chuckling slightly grabbed Matt and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm gay apparently." He said smirking at the red head. Matt stared at him. Rikku laughed. She needed to laugh at something. Gippal jumped down from a tree scaring the shit out of Rikku. Rikku looked at him. How long had he been up there? The whole time? No he couldn't of been.

"Lets go back!" Gippal declared, he looked at the branch that was still in Rikku's hand, he took it from her and started breathing the dead person with it. Matt turned around and noticed the person , he gasped.

"Mello!..." He declared but Mello cut him off

"He was dead when I got here. Come on lets go back."

Mello grabbed Rikku's hand and started to walk back towards the mini-van where Tidus and Yuna were happily sleeping.

Gippal stood still and shot his hand up into the air, like a primary school child does when they know the answer to a question. The three stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" Mello asked as Rikku titled her head slightly, Matt hid behind Mello, scared in case Gippal did something "scary."

"What do chickens think we taste like?"

"Chocolate" Mello stated walking on. Gippal stood there for a second processing the information before skipping in front again.

"Hang on" Matt said stopping, "You kissed me"

Rikku cringed.

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these things!**

**xxxx**

Mello sighed and turned to face Rikku; who by times time had managed to block all of Mello's constant sighing out. The group was stuck in a small town, seeing as Mello had forgotten to fill up the mini-van with petrol. Again! Gippal thought it would be fun to empty it all out without anybody noticing what he had done. Therefore causing a riot when the mini-van had stopped moving. Now the gang had split up, searching the small town for a petrol station. Mello and Rikku went into a mall to ask questions, of course Matt and Gippal had to follow them.

"Go ask them." Mello said, nudging Rikku towards a couple; who were currently making out heavily. Rikku blushed then tapped the man on the shoulder. The two broke apart and glared at her.

"What do you want!?" The girl snapped, before Mello could slap her for being mean to Rikku, Matt grabbed his hand. Rikku blushed again. God she hated couples! Actually hated them!

"I was wondering if you knew where the nearest petrol station is?" Rikku asked trying to be as polite as she could. Gippal was currently on a dog lead and was tied up several meters away. Rikku could hear him howling from where she was standing. The girl sighed and started to make out with her boyfriend again. Mello tutted and went to pull them apart but Matt held them back.

"It's cute!" He told Mello, he looked at him and sighed. Rikku sighed and pulled them apart.

"Hey!" She shouted, she obviously didn't like being ignored, "I asked you a question!" The girl sighed and twirled her blonde her. To Rikku this reminded her vaguely of her blond leather wearing companion Mello.

"The nearest petrol station isn't for miles! God stupid tourists!"

"I'm not a tourist!" Mello bit back, "I live around these parts!"

"God! And you don't know where the nearest petrol station is!"

"Oh I'm sorry I don't memorize them all like you do!"

"I don't!"

"Liar!"

Rikku sighed and looked around. The mall was actually pretty big for such a small town, she guessed this was the only real place you could do your shopping in this small town. There was about three floors and each had a number of different shops; she looked around the food court in which they were now standing. Matt was currently dragging Mello off the man; seeing as he tried to attack his girlfriend the man had to do something. But something was missing...Gippal!

"Oh my god!" Rikku yelled turning around to face the red and blond couple, "Gippal is gone!"

Matt looked at her and tilted his head slightly, "Gone where?" He asked innocently. Rikku would of killed him there and then if he wasn't so cute, also the fact that Mello would kill her first before she even got near Matt with a knife. Mello looked at Matt then at Rikku; he sighed and pulled out his gun.

"I'll find him!" He declared, Rikku gasped and jumped on Mello taking his gun from him.

"Are you insane!" She declared, Mello got up brushing the dirt of him.

"Me" he muttered, "Your the one who jumped on me!"

"Come on we don't have much time before he gives someone a heart attack!"

**xxxx**

Gippal lay down underneath the table watching the people pass by him. He was quite annoyed that no one was paying him any attention. He wondered why?! Well whatever the reason was he was going to get attention! Gippal saw a small child and crawled up behind them and covered their mouth.

"Shhh bunny! Lets go!" Gippal lifted the child and ran out of the shop which contained the poor child's family; carrying the, now too terrified to scream, child in his arms he scanned the area to where his pet and Matt and Mello where. But he couldn't see them. Was she cheating on him!? Well then! Gippal got angry at the thought of Rikku cheating on him again with someone like Mello or Matt. what if she wanted both?! No that can't happen! Tidus said they were together. Did he mean as combined?! Oh my god! How awesome would that be! Being combined to someone. He wondered if he could sew him and Rikku together, he will have to try that someday...

Setting the child down beside him Gippal turned around and kneeled down beside the little girl.

"Your my bunny now." He told her patting her on the head. The little girl nodded and Gippal grabbed her hand leading her out of the housing area and towards the garden centre.

**xxxx**

"Mello what do you think?" Matt asked his blond companion as he held up a single rose. Mello took it and thanked his friend and walked away Matt ran after him and kind of wavered behind him. Rikku was far to preoccupied with trying to find Gippal. He could easily kill someone! Mello suddenly stopped causing Rikku to walk into him. She grunted and pushed him forwards slightly.

"Why did you stop!?" she demanded Mello didn't have any words, he just pointed in front of him. where Gippal was; sitting on one of those swing chairs with a two year old girl asleep in his arms. Rikku's heart dropped. Gippal looked up and noticed them and waved in their direction. Rikku and Mello were about to walk away but Matt ran up to Gippal.

"Hey Gippal!" he declared happily, Mello followed after him and of course that lead Rikku to follow as well.

"Gippal!" She scolded "Who's child is that!" she declared

"No-ones they are my bunny!"

"You stole that child!" Mello yelled

"No I didn't steal. I took them away from their family! Difference!"

Rikku and Mello looked at each other. Ohh fuck!

**xxxx**


End file.
